Nemuri
by 3D-Slacken
Summary: After all this years she pinned for his love. But in reality it was a dream of being acknowledged that she was worth it to stand beside someone.


(Disclaimer: Naruto is created by the great Masashi Kishimoto.)**  
**

* * *

**Nemuri**

* * *

Five years after the war everything came back to normal, normal in a sense that it became peaceful again. So peaceful, to the point that the greatest mission nowadays is to find missing items.

There were so many changes.

Countless of families became broken because of the numerous deaths during the war and many had revolted to the system of governance of each country, particularly in Konoha where the Uchiha massacre took place.

All was concentrated with regarding matters of the sole survivor of Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

_"I can let bygones be bygones if you are willing to, but if you can't then I won't and again will start a cycle."_

In all possible angles, the higher ups of Konohagakure are found guilty to be the cause of the chain of unacceptable acts that Sasuke had done. So even though Sasuke, the missing ninja, became a member of Akatsuki, kidnapped the A's (Fourth Raikage) younger brother B, threatened to destroy Konoha, killed Danzo who was the sixth Hokage, and almost ended many lives… he was forgiven.

He was actually one of the reasons why they won the war. So why let things get complicated?

The good news was that all the five great shinobi countries quickly took a step to change the system, differences were settled. Every one really had this strong bond with each other nowadays, they try to patiently understand one another. They learned to trust and with work each other again. Some of the people who were once were kids, are already now happily married and starting again to live the life of happiness. Filling up the sadness and loneliness they had suffered.

Little by little the system was changing, and rest assured that no individuals or group of people will die because of pointlessness and/or revenge.

Not only the system that governs the people was changing, but also its people were following its change. We may say that, it is a change within their selves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What."

Though the features of his face looked calm, they were absolutely sure deep inside he was really really far from that. Especially that he unconsciously activated the trademark doujutsu of an Uchiha.

"Y—ou know that girl with a pink hair who is a medic and the Konoha's Orange Hokage." the white haired man said trying not to stutter.

The red head kunoichi snorted at what she was currently hearing. Not that she distrust the sword loving freak, but really to relay a rumor?

"Oi Suigetsu shut the hell up already!" she shouted while giving him a scornful glare.

They were eating lunch peacefully and Sasuke was smiling. Smiling! He is oh so gorgeous and yummy when he is in a normal state, like almost regular people but with an above average figure. Do you know how rare he shows his genuine smile to people? To other people, currently, they were one of the few closest friends he has...Taka were one of those, but it didn't felt like it

… Until now, and the second coming fish demon had to ruined the moment.

"Sasuke-kun, don't listen to him! All of what he had said is a lie, I tell you! He's a class a prankster a-hole!"

Though she no longer practices fanaticism nor overly fixates on Sasuke, still there was this strong bond and great concern that she can no longer erase from her routine. She considers Sasuke as a close friend, someone (who though almost killed her) whom she can trust and lean on when there is trouble.

She had come to know for a long time, even if it did not feel like it nor obvious enough to one's senses, that Sasuke had his heart reserve for someone a long time ago. Karin had a hard time of finding who was this bitch is. Her expectations were that she was an ANBU at a young age, her looks were like a goddess who descended from heaven (just like Sasuke), but her behavior can be compared of a succubus.

So Karin was really befuddled when she had realized it was Sasuke's female genin teammate, Haruno Sakura. When she first met her, she had thought that it was only a one sided love. Sasuke-kun? Fall in love with that? Yeah right.

Her belittled judgment towards her was proven wrong in the fourth shinobi world war, though Sakura's abilities were not the reason why she gave up being the girl who could be with Sasuke forever and ever, but the way Sasuke treated her during that time up to this moment.

His acts were very un-natural for him whenever she was near or watching him… careful, too soft, show-off, and a person who cares of his image to other people.

Sasuke was not like this… never had been like this.

It was a good excuse that he said that he would like to be the Hokage. But in fact if you would put it all together, all of what he had done and still doing until now, was all for her.

The team Taka was really happy that Sasuke was easily forgiven by almost everybody, though it really did take time to heal old wounds especially with Haruno Sakura. Sasuke was never really showy with his emotions or feelings, but it was very evident to everyone that Sasuke was truly sorry to one person only… and that was Sakura.

Sasuke tried his hardest to say sorry to her but all she does in response is smile and say. _"It is not your fault Sasuke."_

"You're still her friend Sasuke, just talk to her. Communication is a two way process so is friendship."

They rarely talk nowadays, with the exemptions of hellos when they meet in gatherings of friends and serious discussion when in a mission. Nevertheless, Sasuke would never admit that he feels that he has the least part in her life right now.

A very devious look was plastered across his appearance "Why is it such a big deal to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave Suigetsu an unimpressed look as he deactivates his sharingan."Hn."

"And ya know Sasuke we still don't know what that _Hn_ of yours means." without looking at him, he continued teasing him while chuckling and eating his yogurt "Though its purpose is very clear, to put an end to any type of conversation in one piece."

Sasuke was about to get up from his seat when Suigetsu speaks yet again "Hey guys! How much would you bet that Sasuke would this room at this very moment?"

Smirking, Sasuke decided to play Suigetsu's game "Would you bet your head and balls if I will stay here all day long?"

Suigetsu just laughed at Sasuke's statement "Cocky bastard."

For the first and longest moment in time, it felt like they were normal people with normal difficulties in life.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, what's on your mind right now?"

Jūgo, was really something. When not on his murderous mode, he can actually provide some quality lesson about life and become an advisor whom can be equal to his former sensei, Kakashi. Plus he is actually one of the nicest guys you will ever meet in the shinobi world.

"I really don't know." Sasuke hesitantly declared.

It was already late in the afternoon when they decided to go do their own things, duties and stuff like that. Jūgo was supposed to be on his way, to meet the medic girl for his follow up treatment session.

He also has this admirable attitude of being punctual even though it is not needed, but today Jūgo thought maybe just once he could be a little late for his check up. The medic girl is kind and patient so she would not mind it at all.

So much like Sasuke…

Sasuke though rarely shows his good manners, for he does not like people to think the wrong way. If by chance you don't know him and vice versa, you will see that he was also like the blond boy Jinchūriki.

Basically it had been always like this, Juugo asking what's wrong in an overt manner while Sasuke will respond to him through gestures. So to hear Sasuke responding using words was a great surprise.

"Why can't I get anything right…?" his voice sounded a little glum.

Sasuke seems to see things one at a time than the direct big picture itself, and the realization that he seems to have right now was one of them.

At such a young age, Sasuke lived a life where in he had position his revenge, for his older brother, first above else. Then during adolescence, still revenge was his priority but it was towards the inhabitants of Konoha.

Throughout his life he was living a lie… following the path of darkness. "Sasuke, did you try listening to yourself?" Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and tried to ignore whatever nonsense Jūgo was trying to make him do."Hn."

That conversation killer again… but Jūgo was not like most people who would gladly give him his peace yet. In fact he would make another big move to help him.

"All of your actions and decisions are loosely based on someone else's choice. For once Sasuke hear yourself out on what would you like to be the purpose of your existence." he commented trying to lead Sasuke to reflect on important things.

Jūgo continue speaking, giving Sasuke quite a number of points to ponder. For he already knew, that it would take another hour or more of silence before he will get a limited response out of him.

After half an hour, he concluded that his "Want to come with me to the hospital?"

Biting his lips together, Sasuke thought that Jūgo was really pushing his luck far too much.

.

.

.

"IT HURTS! MAMA! SENSEI NEE-CHAN!"

A boy was lying on one of the elevated hospital bed, he was crying as his sensei nee-chan was pushing an IV in his top right hand.

"I am sorry Renge-kun" the medic said as she put a board and tape in his hand "but you know I am doing this because I don't want you sick anymore."

"I know that Sensei nee-chan…"he agreed "but still it hurts and can't help but to scream." he defended as he pouted his lips.

The boy tried so hard to look tough as he saw the needle being unpacked, the medic tried to convince him to look away. Feeling he could handle it, he proudly said _I'll watch sensei nee-chan! _and thus leading to the destruction of his little manly image.

"Renge-kun, why don't you just call me Sakura nee-chan neh?"

"But you're also my sensei… it doesn't feel right sensei nee-chan!"

Little Renge very much bear a resemblance to two of her beloved teammates, Naruto and Sasuke. His attitude and behavior was like Naruto but his wits and appearance were more of Sasuke's. That's why out of all children, she feel much closer to Renge.

"You won't be angry?"

"Why would I be angry?

"…Cause I don't call you Sakura nee-chan."

"Renge-kun." she chuckled "Call me whatever you like, I would still love you this much!" she said as she extend her arms horizontally.

"Yay!" the little boy stood up and hugged her in return.

"Renge be careful you're IV!" she did return his hug, "Don't move around so much or else will have to insert again a needle into your hand." so that he would be at rest.

Renge immediately stood still, afraid of being prick by a brand new needle for the second time. Sakura assist the boy to lie down on the bed again, as he continues to talk about anything under the sun. It seems that he had already forgotten that just a while ago he was crying his eyes out.

Actually, maybe, Renge is much talkative than Naruto, the boy didn't know the word pause. From telling a story, to joking, then to the new things he had just learned, up to what his eyes were currently seeing are all being inform to Sakura.

"Neh sensei ne-chan, aren't the two ni-chan by the door tired already?" he said between his narration.

Sakura's eyebrows rose slightly, as she follow Renge's gaze.

She desperately tried to keep her facial expression intact. She was actually expecting a man from team taka to come by for his follow up treatment, but not two men.

The big muscular man took a step forward inside the room "Good day Sakura-san, sorry we didn't mean to intrude. The door was open, we just peek a little bef—"

"Neh ooki ni-san, come inside!" the little boy cut off "Sorry, I thought you were just hanging out there in the hall ways. You were actually waiting for Sensei-neechan neh?"

The man just smile, nodded, and followed the little boy's instruction. Renge was a little bothered why only the big ni-san entered the room, is the other one shy or what? But it was really impossible that other ni-san to be shy. So maybe he was playing a game with him?

"Niwatori ni-san! You are so obvious, don't hide anymore!"

The boy smiled when the other man entered inside the room. "Hn" was his only response.

After what seems to be like another hour of chatting, Renge doing the most of the talking as the three grown-ups listen to his stories. The child got bored and decided to invite his new found friends to play ninja games outside.

Sakura who was closely seating beside Renge, sighed, and tucked him into bed. "Renge, you need to rest, remember? You're sick."

"But I want to play with Jūgo ni-san and Sasuke-ni san Sensei nee-chan!" he pouts and began crying again.

"Renge" Sasuke called out, though the little boy wasn't able to hear him calling. It wasn't until Sasuke poked his forehead that his loud crying stops. "Sorry Renge, maybe next time."

What was shocking is not how that poking made Renge's cry stopped but how Sasuke easily gave out a smile towards the boy

.

.

.

Silence consumed the three shinobis, as they made their way to the last room of the second floor of the hospital. When Sakura opened the room, Sasuke immediately walked towards the couch at the corner end wait for so long Jūgo-san" she paused and look at the other shinobi "and you too Sasuke."

"No worries Sakura-san, Renge-kun was really a delight."

"Isn't he Jūgo-san?" she said in a delightful tone "He would make any sad and tiresome day become cheery and wonderful life. "

"Sakura-san sure does like kids."

"Who wouldn't they are such a bundle of joy."

It wasn't pride. It can never be pride. It was just that he was really finding it hard to approach her. _Her_, who was very nice to all and would aid anyone even if she just met them once or didn't even have time to get to know the person. A One of the members of team seven, that would do anything to persuade him to come back home, to Konoha.

"_I… I love you with all my heart!... "_

Sasuke was pretty sure that it was guilt and shame that made it more difficult to act or move whenever she is around. He wanted to say sorry so many times before, but it seems that he could not even utter such words.

The first time he had try to apologize, he first stare so hard to catch her attention. When he was caught, and she asked _what's the matter?_ , he didn't answer nor move just kept. Finally, when he managed to utter the word _I'm _she smiled at him, making him freeze on the spot and uncomfortable to continue on.

The succeeding tries were all like that…with him just starting with _I'm_ and freezing afterwards, though whenever Sasuke is with Sakura she never displayed any hatred towards him. So really what's with all the immovable moments?

It was just this year he had known the reason on why he was like that…

The team seven casually met at Ichiraku in the late evening, the usual, what was different was that Sasuke was late, like he was not really going. He did actually go but he dared not to join because he saw what they were like without him.

To anybody it was pretty normal, but anyone could tell that the atmosphere there was light. It was suffocating him, blinding him. What was worse is that in there Sakura was smiling differently. Her smile had so many feelings, if that was possible.

He decided not to push through and found himself walking towards a lake. It wasn't such a long wait when he felt someone behind him.

He greeted him _Hello Traitor _and sat beside him. Sasuke do enjoys company nowadays but had several problems with him. First, is that unlike Sakura his smiles were downright fake. Secondly, unlike the idiot he isn't comfortable with him giving nicknames. Lastly, he has this irritating ability to know things that disturbs people.

_"Deep inside, Sasuke, you know what Sakura feels. You understand her, but you pretend not to know anything. Blocking it to the fullest…"_

He was really weird, irritatingly weird.

_"You know that she doesn't really trust you up until now."_

_"… that she's afraid of you."_

_"… that she wants to see herself beside you, but her reflection in you is already muddy."_

_"and though she still loves you—"_

"There you go Jūgo-san all done!" she said out loud disrupting Sasuke's reminiscing of past events "Jūgo-san, would you like to come with us later and eat barbeque? It's my treat today." she stated while sticking her tongue out.

"Sasuke you will come neh? May you also please also relay the invitation to Kar—"

"Shut up."

"E—eh?"

"Can't you just shut that mouth of yours for a minute?"

Both Jūgo and Sakura's eyes widen at the sudden cold and rude behavior Sasuke is emitting.

"Annoying girl."

And with that statement he stands up, walks toward the door, and loudly _BAM! _shuts the door.

"I am so sorry Sakura-san" bowing down his head "Sasuke is in a bad mood because of me… I made him come with me against his will. I will talk to—"

"Jūgo-san" she interrupted, her voice a little shaky. "No, it is not your fault. But I would like to ask if I can talk to him privately?"

"Sure Sakura-san." he offered her a warm smile "We will be so glad if you would do that."

Now it's up to Jūgo to make the other two members of Team Taka busy, so that they could not interrupt Sasuke and Sakura's little talk. He was not the type to complain about things, but oh boy what a handful this task will be.

_._

.

.

* * *

_つづく__… _

* * *

A/N: I was so happy that my theory of Itachi being a good guy was real (still can't get over it), I proved to those people (evil people who keeps on saying Itachi was heartless) who didn't believe me that they were to the nth power wrong. I just hope that another theory, Neji being resurrected, will come true. I would like to think that his death was just a way to remove his seal. (Oh please Masashi Kishimoto Sensei please do hear my 2nd plea).

Thank you very much for reading, the story and the random weird note here at the end.


End file.
